saddness by Shigure Sohma
by kireina
Summary: Shigure writeing about the sad moments of the people in the Sohma family, so they wont be forgotten
1. Kyou

Saddness by Shigure Sohma

The people in this story really exsist, the events of this story are true and the pain of each and everyone one of us is more real then most people can imagein. A smart young bunny that I once knew said 'I don't think that there is any memory that should be forgotten, no matter how painful it is to remember.' that is why this story is written, so no one will ever forget the storys of the cursed members of the Sohma family.

Chapter 1.

Sohma Kyou

Rain poured down around the young oranged haired boy, he was dressed all in black and looking down. Below him was the wemon who had gave birth to him, laid up in a coffin and yet he didn't cry. People around him were wispering cruel and hurtful things.

"Look at him, he's not even crying at his mothers funral"

"She still maybe with us if she hadn't given birth to a child born of the cat"

The young boys hands tigthened and he walked away from the coffin as more people came up to pay their respects to the mother who had died so young. Commited suicide by takeing a shot in the head, the young boy walked away and into the house leaveing the ceromony and the cruel words behind him. He was tired and angry and sad but he would not show his saddness to people, it wasn't his fault that is mom was dead. It wasn't his fault.

_**-Flashback-**_

_6 year old Kyou Sohma barly ever got to go outside, his mother hardly ever let him play with the other kids. He was always in his room, his mom would come in and check his beads every hour. "why do you keep checking them mom, I haven't taken them off or anything", "I know sweetie, I just need to make sure they don't fall off, mama loves you sweetie"_

_That's all she ever said 'I love you' but was that truly what she felt. Kyou didn't think so, she went though the motions of being a real mother but that's all it was. Going though the motions, trying to convince herself that she loved her son. _

_Kyou looked at the clock "it's 4 o-clock...I wonder why mom hasn't come in to check my beads yet" Kyou wondered out from his room. He saw his mother looking at something on the table, she was crying "mama whats wrong..."_

"_I...I cant stand it anymore.."_

_Kyou walked forwards towards his mother, reaching out to try and comfert her. _

"_Stay back!" she snapped at him, Kyou backed away a bit. _

_His mother picked up something dark and black, something that Kyou had seen on televison a gun. Kyou's eyes went wide with fear, was she going to shoot him? He backed away from her a bit terrified. His mother looked at him tears in her eyes "I love you, Kyou" she put the gun to her forehead and pulled the trigger. Falling to the floor in a pile of her own blood. Kyou scream so loud that it bought many adults running to the house. _

**_-End flashback-_**

Kyou shook his head, trying to forget what had happened that day. He ran towards a small Zen garden behind the Sohma house. There he could be alone, maybe there he could escape the horrors of the day and the people who blamed her death on him. It wasn't his fault, she had taken her own life.

Even now ten years later, Kyou still remembers that day and it will haunt him for the rest of his life.

_"It's not my fault, it's not my fault" the young Kyou Sohma cried, now that he was away from others that would riducal him and blame it all on him. Why couldn't it of been him instead of her? He was the freak born with the spirt of the cat, not her...she didn't deserve to die._

Kyou got up off the roof and walked downstairs, he walked by and looked at a calender...almost 17 years ago his mother had killed herself right infront of his eyes. He closed his eyes and walked by the calender "I'm sorry...alright" he wispered to deft ears and closed the door of his room behind him.

{I'm ganna do one chapter per zodiac member, plus Tohru and Hana and Uo, and then my made up.}


	2. Yuki

Saddness by Shigure Sohma

A young bunny once told me 'there are no memories that are worth forgetting, even if they are painful' and the memories in this story sure are painful for the young boy I write this story about. I write this story now so these memories will never be forgotten, the memories of the Sohma family.

Chapter 2.

Yuki Sohma

_I don't remember what I did, but I am in troble and now I walk down the road towards my doom. I walk down the hall back towards that dark room he keeps for me. he'll come for me in a bit, till then I must sit alone in the darkness of the room. I walk here now towards my doom, my hell. _

_A young silver haired boy walks down the hallway of the main Sohma estate, his skin pale and his eyes blanked out in thought. He was fightened for where he was headed nobody could hear him scream and even if they did hear him, they never came to help him. A dark room of cold words and whip marks. He had said something that had made the head of the family mad at him, something about going and joing the other children outside to play. The raven-haired Sohma family head had become inraged and told him to go to 'that room' so they could have a special talk. _

_He pushed open the door to the room and walked into it his eyes set firmly on the ground, he walked in and pushed the door shut behind him. He walked to a corner of the room and curreled up his legs close to him shakeing. He knew what pain was to come. _

_The door slid open slowly, and the raven-haired boy walked in holding a whip, he walked slowly aginst the room. The silver haired boy found it harder and harder to breathe at each step the family head took towards him. "What did you think you were doing, I am the head of the Sohma family, did you think you could go aginst me and not pay the price" the raven-haired boy raised the whip and started to beat down on the boy "yammate! Yammate!" the young silver haired boy begged for it to stop, he held his head and tried to endor the pain. in his mind he was screaming worse then he was outloud, he wanted out and to make the pain stop 'let me out' he begged in the back of his mind._

_-**A few weeks later- **_

_The young silver haired boy was still very upset from his incounter with the Sohma family head a few weeks earlyer, he went to seek the comfert of his older brother Ayame. The young silver haired boy's name was Yuki and he was the rat of the zodiac curse, and the favroite of the head of the family Akito Sohma. All he wanted though was to be a normal child and make friends and have a nice family life, he couldn't have any of these those. He wondered up to his older brother, he wanted to be comferted._

"_Nii-san..."_

_He walked upto Ayame slowly, his hand shakeing with fear. He barly knew his older brother but he wanted comfert from close family, any comfert._

"_Nii-san" _

_He grabbed lightly onto his older brothers school jacket and his brother ripped his arm away, looking at Yuki like he was just another child off the streets rather then his younger brother. Yuki wanted to cry from the rejection but the tears wouldn't come, a hatered starting to build in his heart. He would never forgive Ayame from leaveing him there, scared and alone._

"_I hate him" Yuki muttered softly under his breath before he headed inside, forever cold and distant from everyone. _

He has softened as of recent years, but he still hates his brother the gap seems it will never bridge over and the scars will never heal. He is still scared of Akito, the emtional and psyhical scars left behind haven't closed and prehaps will never heal; only time will tell.


End file.
